hetalia_oc_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
1917 (Fanon Version)
1917 '''is a British epic war film, released in December 4th, 2019 in London, December 25th in the U.S.A, and finally January 10th, 2020 in the UK. It is part of the World Wars Fanfiction Series, produced and co-written by Ash Witherspoon, Emma Cherrial Winsomer, and Cherrial Arctic. Plot Summary (Original) On 6 April 1917, aerial reconnaissance has observed that the German army, which has pulled back from a sector of the Western Front in northern France, is not in retreat but has made a strategic withdrawal to the new Hindenburg Line, where they are waiting to overwhelm the British with artillery. In the British trenches, with field telephone lines cut, two young British soldiers, Lance Corporals Tom Blake and William Schofield, a veteran of the Somme, are ordered by General Erinmore to carry a message to Colonel Mackenzie of the Second Battalion of the Devonshire Regiment, calling off a scheduled attack that would jeopardise the lives of 1,600 men, including Blake's brother Lieutenant Joseph Blake. Schofield and Blake cross no man's land to reach the abandoned German trenches. In an underground barracks, they discover a booby-trap tripwire. This is triggered by a rat, and the explosion almost kills Schofield, but Blake saves him, and the two escape. They arrive at an abandoned farmhouse, where they witness a German plane being shot down in flames. Schofield and Blake drag the injured pilot from the plane. Schofield proposes a mercy kill, but Blake insists they help him, however, the pilot stabs Blake and is shot dead by Schofield. Schofield comforts Blake as he dies, promising to complete the mission and to write to Blake's mother. Schofield is then picked up by a passing British unit. A destroyed canal bridge near Écoust-Saint-Mein prevents British lorries from crossing. Schofield uses what is left of the bridge to cross alone, and comes under fire from a German sniper. He and the sniper shoot each other simultaneously; the sniper is killed, while Schofield is knocked unconscious. He regains consciousness at night. Under fire, Schofield stumbles into the hiding place of a French woman with an infant. She treats his wound, and he comforts the infant by reciting a poem, giving the woman his canned food and milk from the farm. Continuing, Schofield is shot at. He meets more German soldiers, strangling one and pushing past another who is inebriated. Other soldiers give chase, but he escapes by jumping into a river. He is swept over a waterfall before reaching the riverbank by morning. In the forest, he finds D Company of the 2nd Devons, which is in the last wave of the attack. As the company starts to move toward the front, Schofield tries to reach Colonel Mackenzie. Realising that the trenches are too crowded for him to make it to Mackenzie in time, Schofield sprints across the battlefield, just as the infantry begins its charge. He forces his way into meeting Mackenzie, who reads the message and reluctantly calls off the attack. Mackenzie informs Schofield that his mission isn't as heroic as it seems, as General Erinmore sends soldiers to Mackenzie carrying letters about a change of plans weekly. Schofield is told that Joseph was in the first wave, and he searches for him among the wounded, finding him unscathed. Joseph is upset to hear of his brother's death, but thanks Schofield for his efforts. Schofield gives Joseph his brother's rings and dog tag, and asks to write to their mother about Blake's heroics, to which Joseph agrees. Schofield sits under a tree, looking at photographs of his wife and two daughters. Plot Summary (Fanon) Characters Main '''Lance Corpal Tom Blake Lance Corpal William Schofield